Gossip Man version Sorcier
by Smaarties
Summary: Suite à la création des téléphones portables et Internet version Sorcier, un site de scandales fait lui aussi son apparition entre les murs de l'école Poudlard. Rumeurs, secrets, et amours cachés, bienvenue sur Gossip Man, mes chéris. FICTION ABANDONNEE
1. Nouveau lendemain

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K Rowling, cette auteur magnifique. Rien que l'histoire non-officielle est de mon esprit et aussi un personnage. Je ne tire aucuns bénéfices de cette création.

Rating : Je mets T pour le moment mais je changerais bien pour un M plus tard.

Notes sur l'histoire : Je prend en compte tout les tomes sauf l'épilogue du tome 7.

Notes personnelles (si on peut dire) : C'est ma première fanfiction et surtout mes premiers slash, soyez donc indulgents =). Merci à XoXo-C ou Cindy pour les intimes, d'avoir la patience de m'écouter et de me conseiller (sa doit pas être facile tout les jours).

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau lendemain.**

Harry regarda le château. Revenir ici apportait un certain sentiment de malaise mélangé par de l'excitation et arrosait d'une sensation de bon vivre. Ces quelques mois l'avaient mis à rudes épreuves : il avait fallu faire la Une des journaux, s'entretenir avec les gens du ministère et vivre avec la douleur de la perte des proches. Mais lorsqu'ils reçurent, lui, Ron, Hermione et Ginny, une lettre de Poudlard, il n'aurait jamais cru avoir la possibilité de refaire sa septième année qu'il n'avait même pas envisagé. Les anciens élèves avaient été prévenu de la réouverte de l'école il y a un mois et eurent le choix d'y retourner. Les quatre adolescents, ou jeunes adultes, selon les points de vues, furent tous d'accord pour continuer leur étude. Mais d'autres refusèrent : il était beaucoup trop difficile de revenir sur les lieux de la Bataille et sentirent les esprits des défunts. Pourtant pour ces quatre là, malgré la mort de Fred, Lupin,Tonks ou d'autres, la vie continuait et c'était le plus important. Ainsi, le Griffondor et ses amis restaient sur les marches à contempler les hautes tours de Poudlard.

Finalement, ils montèrent jusqu'au hall, et s'installèrent confortablement à la table de leur maison. La Grande Salle avait été réaménagé, les fenêtres replacées et pourtant, tout était à sa place. Ici trônaient les bougies enchantées, là, la vaisselle étincelait et la table de professeur était de nouveau remplie, dont quelques visages inconnus. Au milieu de celle-ci, était placée la chaise du directeur, ou maintenant, de la directrice. Cette dernière arriva, suivit par les nouveaux élèves impressionnés, mais toutefois moins nombreux qu'aux années précédentes. Le Choixpeau fit sa chanson qui fut accueillie avec bienséance et le professeur McGonagall prit la parole après avoir attendu le silence :

« - Je vous appellerai un par un, et vous déposerai ce chapeau sur votre tête. Ainsi sera désigné votre maison respective, et vous irez vous assoir à celle ci. Botterie, Anne ! »

Ce n'est qu'au bout de dix bonnes minutes avec « Xanbion, Jack! » que l'appel prit fin et le diner apparut sur chaque table des Maisons.

« - Enfin ! C'hé pas pro fot ! s'exclama Ron, la bouche pleine de nourriture indéterminée.

- Tu me désespères Ronald. Toujours le même, même à dix-huit ans... soupira Hermione

- Mais écoutes, j'ai faim. Et ne m'appelles pas comme ça ! Puis, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai cette âge, que je suis plus...

Un ventre sur patte, termina Harry à sa place. Mais sa fait plaisir à voir ne t'inquiètes pas. Même après la Bataille qui c'est déroulé ici, rien n'a changé.

A part ce nouveau professeur, remarqua la jeune fille en montrant de la tête un homme de la vingtaine, brun et élégant. Vous le connaissait ?

Non, pas moi. Et toi Ron ? »

Ce dernier avala une grosse bouchée et répondit :

« - Oh si ! Il est connu pour être le meilleur Auror de son année. Tonks... Tonks m'en à parler... »

A la mention de la jeune femme, les trois adolescents eurent un serrement au cœur, qui ne partirait surement jamais. Mais le roux continua :

« - Il s'appelle Alec Thot. Il a à peine vingt-six ans et est déjà promus Auror expérimenté. Comment peut-il avoir abandonné ce travail pour devenir prof' ? Vous croyez qu'il est professeur de quoi d'ailleurs ?

- Défense contre les Forces du Mal, c'est logique imbécile ! répondirent en coeur Harry et Hermione »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux bizarrement, et éclatèrent de rire. De son côté, le rouquin prit une mine vexée.

« - Fais pas la tête Ron ! S'exclama Harry entre deux rires. C'est juste que vu son expérimentation et qu'il est assis à la place de ce professeur là, c'est qu'il a forcement ce poste ci. »

Après que les assiettes furent toutes propres et que les ventres soient bien remplis, le Professeur McGonagall se leva et intima le silence :

« - Bienvenue chers élèves. Vous avez bien pu remarquer par vous même, que cette année est quelque peu spéciale. Certains anciens élèves se sont joignent à nous pour continuer leur étude non terminées après cette Bataille tragique. Ainsi, les premières années sont moins nombreux et nous nous sommes arrangés avec les autres écoles de Sorcellerie pour qu'ils en accueillent d'autres. Nous souhaitons aussi la bienvenue à deux nouveaux professeurs, Mme Piedebec qui enseignera l'Étude des Moldus. Cette matière est de nouveau mis en place, après le décès de l'ancien enseignant et certains d'entre vous, devrons l'accepter. Mr Thot, qui a bien voulu quitter la section des Aurors, vous enseignera quand à lui, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Maintenant, passons à une nouvelle qui devrait vous réjouirent : comme vous le savez si bien, les frères Weasley ont mis au point des téléphones portables et Internet version Sorcier... » A cette mention, les regards de Ron, de Ginny, d'Harry et d'Hermione se firent plus sombres et furent emplis de tristesse. Fred étant mort, ce fut Bill qui pris sa place en compagnie de George. Celui-ci, était particulièrement affecté de sa disparition et n'avait pas eu le cœur de fermer le magasin de Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux. Ils s'étaient donc acharnés sur la création de ces choses pratiques que leur avaient parlés Harry et Hermione. « … des ordinateurs sont donc installés à la Bibliothèque et sont mis à votre disposition. Les portables, eux, sont autorisés entres les cours et pendant dont vous n'en avez pas et seulement, pendant ces heures là... »

Tous les élèves crièrent de joie, et à la fin du discours de la Directrice, tous se levèrent et allèrent ce coucher.

- - - -

Le 2 Septembre 1998 :

« Bonjour, mes chéris. Grâce à la merveilleuse invention des Frères Weasley, les téléphones portables et Internet ont fait leur apparition dans notre beau monde de la sorcellerie et donc dans notre très cher château. Ainsi, que serait-ce tout cela sans un site pour les écoliers de Poudlard ?

Je suis donc Gossip Man, votre révélateur des secrets intimes, des scandales inavoués, des rumeurs crées. Tout peut y être publiés, du moment que cela est croustillant évidemment (Miam !).

Vous pouvez manger, rire, et cacher ce que vous voulez mes souris, mais attention, le chat est là pour tout dévoiler.

Qui je suis réellement ? Ceci sera le seul secret que je garderais. Je sais que vous allez me détester. Mais aussi m'adorer.

Bisous bisous, Gossip Man. »


	2. Aperçus : Paix provisoire ?

Disclamer : Tout à J.K Rowling sauf Thot et l'intrigue.

**Chapitre 2 : Aperçus : Paix provisoire ?**

Le lendemain de la rentrée pour Draco Malfoy, fut aussi ordinaire que pouvait l'être quand un Blaise Zabini vous tombez dessus en criant : « Debout la blonde platiiiiiiiine ! ». La seule réponse qui lui fut adressée, tout à fait explicite, fut un geste vulgaire de la main accompagné d'un: « Ta gueule, imbécile... ».

« Non mais écoute moi ! C'est extra !

- Tu ne vois pas que je dormais ?! Répliqua le blond »

Le noir fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu et continua sur sa lancée :

« Je suis descendus il y a une demie-heure pour voir ces fameux ordinateurs Sorciers. Comme beaucoup d'autres, je suis venu tôt pour pas faire la queue, et je pense qu'il y en aura une. McGonagall ne sait pas foutu de nous, ce sont les derniers haut de gammes, et devines quoi ?! Un certain 'Gossip Man' a crée un site pour les élèves du château, un site de rumeurs et de scandales. On peut lire les nouveaux articles à la fois sur l'ordi' ou sur nos téléphones portables. Il suffit de s'inscrire à la Newsletter. Ça va faire des ravages ! »

Les Ordinateurs version Sorcier ou appelés plus communément « OrdiWitch » n'avaient aucunement besoin de fils et se rechargeaient par absorption de magie. Ils avaient la capacité de discerner le besoin de la personne, et de chercher des sites pour y remédier (1), mais aussi d'ouvrir le compte du sorcier en identifiant son aura magique. Au collège, Mme Pince, qui voulait le silence absolue dans son antre, avait crée un sortilège pour que le son aille directement dans la tête de l'utilisateur. Les portables, quand à eux, étaient semblables à ceux des Moldus, mais on pouvait cependant sentir et percevoir, au moyen de plusieurs capteurs, l'environnement du correspondant lors d'un appel.

Et effectivement, lorsque les deux Serpentards se rendirent à la Grande Salle, Gossip Man avait déjà fait parler de lui. Les élèves se rendaient de tables en tables, discutant bruyamment, et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient le nez fichait sur leur portable. Chacun se demandait si c'était une blague, feignant le souhait de le vouloir. Mais au fond de tous, la perspective d'un tel site amusait et excitait les mœurs. Même lorsque le Professeur McGonagall leur demanda leur choix de matière pour pouvoir créer leur emploi du temps, des chuchotements persistèrent. Draco grimaça face à ce manque d'éducation et s'essaya en face de Blaise.

« Bonjour vous deux ! Bien dormis ? Moi excellemment !

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Pansy, répondit le blond un sourire dessinant ses lèvres. Que nous vaut ce débordement de bonne humeur ?

- Il va enfin y avoir plus que des chuchotements, dans ce collège ! Gossip Man est un mec vraiment ingénieux !

- C'est ce que Blaise m'a dit... mais bon, les petits potins ne m'intéressent plus vraiment maintenant.

- Arrêtes de mentir Dray', répliqua Théodore Nott, tu seras le premier à commenter ses petits articles.

- Et moi, je serai l'un des premiers figurants de ce site, s'exclama le noir. Je compte bien profiter de cette année pour faire toutes les conneries non-faites. N'est-ce pas Théo' ?

- Bien entendu mon cher, répondit le dit Théo en lui faisant un clin d'œil appréciatif. »

Tout en dégustant son petit déjeuner et en écoutant d'une demie oreille la conversation, Draco réfléchissait... Après la guerre, la famille Malfoy avait été jugée devant le Mangenmagot et le nouveau Ministre, Mr Kingsley. Le Serpentard, qui s'attendait à une sentence lourde et humiliante pour ses fautes de sa sixième année, fut surprit lorsque qu'un Harry Potter, sur de lui, plaida en sa faveur et celle de sa mère. Le brun avait parlait du mensonge de Narcissa à Voldemort qui lui sauva la vie, et les piètres tentatives du jeune homme pour tuer le Professeur Dumbledore. Draco fut encore plus étonné, lorsqu'il apprit que Potter avait été présent sur la tour d'astronomie. Ainsi, il avait entendu son tremblement de voix, vu ces larmes de détresse et de rage et surtout le geste bien qu'infime mais existant : l'abaissement de sa baguette face au vieux Directeur... Son père, quand à lui, fut condamné à perpétuité à la prison d'Askaban et avait du payer une grosse bourse de Gallions pour réparer les dégâts causés par les Mangemorts. Monsieur Malfoy était un père rude mais pourtant aimant, et ainsi, malgré ses fautes, son fils fut attristé de son enfermement.

C'est alors que le visage de Potter lui revint en tête. Le Griffondor ne lui inspirait plus de haine, ni de colère. Il lui avait sauvé la vie dans le Salle sur Demande, et son ami la bel... Weasley lui avait sauvé la mise malgré un coup de poing assez violent. Pourtant, la perspective de revoir le trio de Griffondor, lui serrait l'estomac. Comment devait-il réagir ? Surement pas en les remerciant de vive voix ! Mais une question restait en suspend : Pourquoi donc Potter, le Survivant, le Vainqueur avait plaidait en sa cause, lui, Draco Malfoy, le Serpentard qui lui avait bouffé ses six années d'études ?

Après leur petit-déjeuner, les Serpentards quittèrent leur table pour se rendre au cours de Potion. Draco et Pansy avaient à peut-près le même rêve : pour le jeune blond, devenir Guérisseur lui inspirait un sentiment d'allégresse. Créer des potions miraculeuses et des sortilèges de médecine le passionnait depuis tout petit. La Serpentarde, quand à elle, voulait être Médicomage : s'occuper des patients et leur administrer les soins créaient par les Guérisseur, l'enchantait. Blaise, lui, rêvait d'intégrer la « Most Extraordinary Society of Potioneers » (2) et Thédore la « Brigade de police magique ». C'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent devant la porte du cachot et attendirent le Professeur Slughorn en discutant calmement. C'est à ce moment là, que le trio des Griffondors arriva, accompagné de Dean Thomas.

« Vous êtes que des imbéciles les garçons ! S'exclama Hermione d'un ton outragé.

- Non mais c'est elle qui c'est jetée sur moi, Hermione ! Riposta Dean. Moi, je n'ai fait que répondre à ses avances...

Les garçons rirent de bon cœur, mais s'interrompirent quand ils aperçurent le groupe des Serpentards. Les deux Maisons se toisèrent, attendant un mauvais coup ou une réplique sanglante mais finalement, Harry, jugeant cette réaction immature, les saluèrent d'un coup de tête. Bien que d'abord étonnaient de ce geste, les amis vert et argent y répondirent... Enfin, après deux minutes d'attentes où les discussions avaient reprises, le Professeur Slughorn se présenta avec un « Bonjour mes enfants ! ». Ils entrèrent à sa suite et pendant deux heures ils durent réussir à concocter une Goutte du Mort vivant, qui avait pour particularité d'être un somnifère très puissant. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de ces deux heures d'acharnements que Draco, Hermione et Blaise avaient réussit avec brio, alors que les autres avaient eu plus de difficultés, mais avaient toutes fois réussi.

- - -

Tout en se rendant vers la serre pour leur heure de botanique, Hermione affichait une mine sérieuse.

« Tu sais Harry, j'ai réfléchis... Je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en ce Gossip Man, c'est un gars vicieux et très joueur. Ne crois-tu pas que il a crée ce site juste pour...

- Je vois où tu veux en venir Mione', l'interrompit le brun. Tu as peur que tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade pour encore raconter des conneries sur moi. Mais c'est stupide...

- Non Harry, elle a raison, s'interposa Ron. Après ta victoire sur Vol-Voldemort, la presse n'a fait que parler de toi, t'espionnant au moindre de tes pas. Tu te souviens bien du cauchemars que ça a été... On ne t'a même pas laissait tranquille pour les enterrements !

- Oui, je sais, soupira le jeune homme. Je sais tout ça... Mais je pense que ce site n'est pas de ce genre là, il est innocent. Enfin, en quelque sorte, dit-il en souriant.

- Enfin, bref', du moment qu'il n'apprend pas que tu es gay ! Déclara le roux. J'imagine déjà tous les sonneries des portables, retentirent, les têtes se retournant d'un même mouvement vers toi et le gros titre : « Le Saint Potter, le plus prude des hommes est finalement un gay dévergondé ». Mouhaha !

- Idiot ! Plaisanta le Griffondor, tendit que la brune donna à Ron une tapette derrière la tête. Puis je ne suis ni prude, ni dévergondé ! Je suis un homme qui à des...

- Besoins, continua pour lui son ami, tout en éclatant de rire. Oui c'est sur ! Te retrouver à moitié dénudé avec ce jeune barman dans les toilettes restera à jamais gravait dans ma mémoire »

Harry lui répondit par un clin d'œil pendant que Hermione lui adressa un sourire gêné. C'est à ce moment là, que leur téléphone portable vibrèrent. Ils se regardèrent, et chacun sortit son appareil.

« Ce n'est que la rentrée et les changements se font déjà remarquer : Je vous apprend, mes chéris, que les septièmes années de Griffondor et Serpentard, ne sont font plus vraiment la guerre. Poudlard est connue pour abriter l'animosité de ces deux maisons, mais surtout pour accueillir les duels que se font avec acharnement les deux 'Princes' comme ont les surnommes. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, fut vu dans les cachots menant au cours des Potions, un silence harmonieux, non coupés par des répliques acerbes ou des sorts fusants. Serait-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Ou bien simplement, une paix provisoire ? Car bien entendu, avait eux, rien ne peut-être définitivement paisible !

Bisous, bisous. **Gossip Man**. »

Les trois Griffondors soupirèrent à l'unisson. Cette année s'annonce mouvementée.

- - -

(1) L'idée des 'détecteur de besoin' est de Québécoise (), auteur de « Echange de Maison ». Je lui est demandé l'autorisation pour y faire mention et elle a accepté avec gentillesse =).

(2) « Très Extraordinaire Société des Potionnistes ». Cette association existe vraiment dans le monde de J.K Rowling. Elle a été fondé par Hector Dagworth-Granger et est nommée dans le Prince de Sang Mêlé lorsque Slughorn demanda à Hermione si elle avait un lien de parenté avec le fondateur.

Voici, le deuxième chapitre =D ! Je ne donne pas un délai entre chaque chapitre, l'inspiration va et vient, mais j'essayerais de poster le plus souvent, je m'amuse énormément ! Merci pour vos reviews, qui m'encourage et me font énormément plaisir. Je comprend maintenant la joie des auteurs x).

Je sais pas si c'est autorisé, mais je fais une petite pub' pour le crossover d'une amie, dont je suis la Bêta sur Fanfiction . net : Le ScoobyGang entre dans la danse !. C'est l'univers de Harry Potter mélangé à celui de Buffy contre les Vampire.

Bisous à vous, et à la prochaine !


	3. Petites discussions et nombreux duels

Disclamer : J.K. Rowling est l'auteur de cet univers et des personnages. Tout est à elle, sauf le personnage d'Alec Thot.

Note importante : On m'a fait remarquer la présence de faute dans mes chapitres. J'en suis consciente et absolument désolée. Moi et l'orthographe, nous ne sommes pas vraiment copains, et en l'absence de Bêta, j'essaye de corriger le plus de fautes moi même. Si cela vous dérange, faîtes en moi part et j'essayerais maintenant de faire plus attention.

**Chapitre 3 : Petites discussions et nombreux duels.**

C'est lorsque les septièmes années de Serpentard posèrent leurs affaires sur leur table, que certains s'aperçurent qu'un nouvel article de Gossip Man avait fait son apparition. Lorsque tous eurent finit de le lire, ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers leur « Prince » et ses acolytes. Comment cela pouvait-être vrai ? Malfoy et ses amis, amis eux même avec les Griffondors ? Et les habitudes, ils en font quoi ?! Le Professeur Flitwick face à ces nombreux bavardages intima grandement le silence et pendant qu'ils devaient apprendre à pratiquer le sortilège d'apparition, le petit groupe discutait sereinement :

« C'est quoi cette rumeur de paix ? Questionna Pansy

- Aucune idée, lui répondit Théodore, mais ce Gossip Man ne plaisantait pas. Cela ne fait même pas 10 minutes que l'on a quitté le cours de Potion que, déjà, notre petite altercation s'ébruite.

- Mmm, c'est vrai... murmura Draco. Mais bon, une guerre est passé et je ne comprend pas pourquoi tout le monde s'attend à ce que celle entre nous et les septièmes années de Griffy perdurent, s'interrogea t-il. On ne va pas perdre notre temps à ça, puis pendant le Bataille nous étions d'aucuns côtés.

- Heureusement ! Je n'imagine pas l'horreur ! Répliqua la jeune femme. Mais je trouve ça étrange de la part de Potter...

- Il a murit depuis, Pansy, chuchota Blaise. Tout le monde a murit...

- Bon stop ! La guerre est derrière nous, je ne veux plus penser à tout ça... s'exclama le blond qui avait pâlit. Je n'en peux plus...

- Désolé Dray'... »

La journée se termina à peu près dans le calme. A peu près. Lorsque la petite bande passait, les regards fusaient et les discussions allaient de bon train. Cet article avait évidemment fait le tour du château et depuis, on ne les laissait tranquille. L'étonnement des élèves, se réservait plus pour les Serpentards. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que ces derniers auraient abandonné leurs répliques sanglantes et leurs emmerdements sournois. Mais surtout, les regards perplexes alternaient entre les « Princes » respectifs des deux maisons concernées. Potter et Malfoy. Malfoy et Potter. Aucuns des deux ne pouvaient se supportaient. Mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Blaise, cette guerre les avaient tous fait changer. En bien ou en mal, qu'importe. Elle avait tracé un sillon profond dans les âmes, une douleur et une horreur que personne ne pouvait enlever... Mais, l'entourage était là pour alléger les mœurs et c'était ainsi, que les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé en un seul coup de tête, de laisser leur chamailleries derrière eux.

- - - -

Lorsque Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Aujourd'hui, son premier cours était la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette matière l'enchantait au plus au point et était celle qui lui avait le plus manqué l'année précédente. Ce n'est que lorsque lui vient à l'esprit que ce cours était en commun avec les Serpentard tout comme celui de Potion, que son sourire se fana. La paix qu'il avait instauré avec Malfoy et ses amis lui avait parue tout à fait opportune sur le coup, mais faire chier les verts et argents était dans ses veines. Il avait pris l'habitude de leurs paroles acérés et d'y répondre avec tact, il avait pris du répondant et ses duels avec Malfoy extériorisaient sa colère qu'il accumulait au fils des jours. Non, il ne devait pas continuer. Ce serait puéril. C'est sur cette pensée, qu'il se dirigea vers la salle de bain avant que ses camarades ne la prenne en otage.

Il se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et ouvrit les robinets. L'eau tiède lécha sa peau bronzée de nature et musclée par le Quidditch. Harry n'était plus le petit gringalet qu'il était lors de sa première année. Il avait grandit de plus de vingt centimètres, et avait acquis un corps beaucoup mieux bâti. Ses affreuses lunettes rondes avaient été jetées et remplacées par des lentilles sorcières. Ainsi, ses beaux yeux vert étaient à découvert. Il avait aussi décidé de changer ses vêtements bien trop grands pour lui, par un style plus classe. Beaucoup pensaient qu'il n'avait pas l'œil pour le style vestimentaire, mais bien au contraire, le brun aimait chercher des vêtements qui lui allaient à merveille. Après s'être lavé, il se munit d'un boxer noir, d'un jean bleu foncé et d'une chemise assortie à son sous-vêtement, et enfila par dessus tout ça, sa robe de sorcier.

« T'en a mis du temps ! S'exclama Ron lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

- Oui, ça va, j'ai bien dormis et toi ? Répliqua le Griffordor.

- Mouarf, grommela son ami en s'enfermant dans la salle d'eau.

- C'est ça va te faire beau pour ta petite amie ! Rira Harry »

Et c'est avec un retard de deux minutes que les deux acolytes se rendirent dans la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement pour eux, la plupart des élèves étaient encore debout et c'est sous le regard noir d'Hermione qu'ils s'assirent à leur place, au premier rang.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutiez ?

- Ton langage ma chère amie, plaisanta le brun aux yeux émeraudes.

- M'en fout, vous avez faillit rater le premier cours de Thot !

- Mais non, ma chérie. On n'aurait manquer ça pour rien au monde, répondit le roux accompagnant sa parole d'un clin d'œil charmeur. »

La jeune fille rougissante préféra ne rien répondre et tous attendirent le Professeur Thot.

- - - -

Alec Thot était un jeune homme tout juste âgé de vingt-six ans. Il était brun, fonçant vers le roux chocolat et avait les yeux d'un bleu profond. Ces derniers étaient empreins du profonde blessure, mais il avait toujours un regard confiant et rieur. Son aura était à la fois sécurisante et électrisante. Il possédait un grand pouvoir magique qu'il exploitait le plus possible : il avait étudié à l'école mixte de Salem et avait ensuite décidait de rentrer à son pays, l'Angleterre. A vingt et un ans, il rentra à l'école des Aurors, à vingt-quatre, fut nommé chef d'une équipe, et à vingt-cinq, Auror expérimenté. Mais malgré cette vie plaisante pour de nombreuses personnes, il avait tout abandonné pour enseigner au collège Poudlard. Il ne pouvait être prévisible, prenant des choix sur des coups de tête et agissant d'une manière peu commune. Essayer de le comprendre revenait à une grosse migraine. Certains le traitaient de fou, d'autres le voyaient juste comme un gamin prétentieux. Mais tous revenaient à la même conclusion, ce jeune homme charmeur et amusant avait le don pour la magie.

Le Professeur entra, et le silence se fit automatiquement. Beaucoup le trouvèrent jeune, d'autres sublime, mais tous éprouvaient une excitation non-dissimulée. Le jeune homme avança et prit la parole avec un sourire confiant :

« Bonjour à vous. Je suis Alec Thot, votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal et je vous apprend ici, que je suis aussi le nouveau directeur de Griffondor. Vous êtes maintenant en septième année, et vous passerez ainsi vos A.S.P.I.C. Vous devrez donc travailler beaucoup plus dure que les années précédentes et vous apprendrez des contres-attaques et des contres-sorts plus complexes. J'ai lu vos dossiers, et étant donné que vos précédents professeurs de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal sont tous partit après un an d'enseignement, et que vos niveaux sont très hétéroclites, je voudrais, pour ce premier cours, évaluer vos capacités de défenses et d'attaques. Vous allez devoir exercer des sorts, résister à d'autres, et être d'une certaine originalité. J'ai choisis des couples selon vos niveaux et en tentant de mélanger un tant soit peu les deux maisons. »

Chacun se regarda avec incrédulité. Duel entre Serpentard et Griffondor rimait avec chaos et blessures. Et leur nouveau professeur voulait qu'ils se supportent pendant deux heures ? Est-il malade ?! Une paix avait peut-être était instaurée, mais ils n'auraient jamais cru devoir déjà se côtoyer en cours. De plus, jamais les élèves n'avaient eu à faire une évaluation de niveau dès le premier jour. Et c'est donc avec anxiété qu'ils attendirent le nom avec lequel ils seraient associés.

« Mr. Londubat et Miss Greengrass, Miss Davis et Mr. Thomas, Mr. Malfoy et Mr. Weasley, Mr. Zabini et Miss Parkinson, Mr. Nott et Mr Finnigan et Miss Granger et Mr. Potter.»

Le Professeur invoqua des coussins qu'il disposa à terre et des plots pour délimiter le terrain de duel.

« Avez déjà pratiquer un duel de Sorcier ? »

La classe ricana. Un souvenir fugace d'un certain professeur blond et prétentieux s'écrasant sur le sol sous un sort de Rogue leur vint à l'esprit.

« Euh... On peut dire ça comme ça Professeur...

- Soyer plus explicite Mr. Londubat.

- Je veux dire, que le Professeur Lockart nous en a fait une démonstration, en deuxième année. Mais à sa manière si vous voulez. Enfin, lui et le Professeur Rogue on fait appelle à Harry et Malfoy pour pratiquer leurs exemples. Ce qui a assez mal tourné... bredouilla le jeune homme.

- Comment cela c'est terminé Mr. Malfoy ? Questionna Thot d'un ton poli.

- Oh... et bien, j'ai invoqué un serpent et Potter lui a parlé en Fourchelang pour lui dire je ne sais quoi, répondit le blond d'une voix trainante. Après cela, tout le monde crut que Potter était le descendant lointain de Salazar Serpentard, ce que pour ma part je trouve ridicule étant donné que...

- Ce n'est plus la peine de continuer Mr. Malfoy, j'en sais assez comme ça. Bon, étant donné qu'il y a six couples, je ne pourrais pas tous vous regardez correctement si les duels se dérouleraient tous en même temps. Ainsi, un binôme s'affrontera tandis que les autres regarderont la bataille avec attention et me feront part des fautes des duellistes. Chaque duel durera dix minutes et ne sera composé que de sorts mineurs. Commençons par Mr. Potter et Miss Granger vous voulez bien ? »

Les deux élèves s'avancèrent au centre de la classe et se mirent en position. L'un avait le don de défense, la rapidité et les réflexes d'un duelliste, l'autre possédait la connaissance et l'apprentissage extrême. Le Professeur Thot n'avait pas choisit au hasard le couple qui commencerait. Celui-ci était un assemblage de grande magie, et on ne pouvait que prendre exemple sur ce qui se passerait ultérieurement. Ils étaient amis ordinairement, mais ici, ils devenaient adversaires.

Ils se saluèrent, reculèrent de dix pas, dos à dos, et se retournèrent. Le regard vert émeraude s'encra dans celui marron chocolat et chacun attendirent que l'autre face le premier pas...

« _Incarcerem_ ! Lança Hermione

_- Protego_ !

_- Levicorpus_ ! Recommança la jeune femme »

Harry évita le sort de justesse et répliqua avec un petit sourire :

« Je croyais que tu étais contre ce sort Hermione.

- Oui, mais là faut faire usage de tous les sorts possibles. _Rictusempra_ !

_- Protego._

- Attaque imbécile, soupira la brune. Je vais pas faire que ça !

- Comme tu voudras. _Avis_ ! »

Du bout de la baguette du Griffondor, jaillirent de nombreux oiseaux. Et avant que son amie ne les fasse disparaître, Harry s'écria : « _Oppugno_ ! » et les petits vertébrés s'élancèrent vers la jeune fille pour commencer à lui lacérer les bras.

« _FINITE_ ! Haleta Hermione. Copieur, j'ai fais ça en quatrième année ! _EXPULSO !!! _»

Le jeune homme reçut le sortilège de plein fouet, et s'éleva dans les airs pour atterrir brutalement un mètre plus loin. Il se releva avec lenteur et se remit en position de combat. Après une ou deux minutes, un _expelliarmus_ jeté par un brun plutôt de mauvais poil brisa le silence religieux qui s'était installé.

« _ACCIO TABLE !!!!_ lança son adversaire »

La dite table vint directement entre les deux duellistes et reçut le sort à la place de la jeune femme. Sous un sort d'Harry, le meuble fut détruit en deux et un autre fusa. Sa couleur bleu mer fouetta de plein fouet la brunette. Et de nombreux rires fusèrent en même temps que des sifflements appréciatifs. Hermione se demanda ce qui pouvait bien leur faire tant plaisir, et c'est quand elle s'aperçut que tout les regards étaient braqués sur elle, qu'elle laissa le sien descendre sur son corps... Elle ne portait plus l'uniforme conforme du collège Poudlard mais celui des japonaises : chemise à manche courte blanche paraît d'une cravate et accompagnée par une mini jupe d'écolière. Les formes qui autrefois étaient cachées par des vêtements quelques peu amples, étaient maintenant mis en valeur.

« Sale petit sala... commança la Griffondor indigné et rouge pivoine.

- Chuut, ne sois pas si vulgaire ma chérie, répliqua son ami avec un clin d'œil moqueur.

- EEEH ne la regardait pas comme ça vous autres !!! C'est MA petite amie, s'éclama un certain rouquin.

- Tu veux jouer à ça mon poussin, répondit Hermione d'un ton calme qui ne présagé rien de bon, d'accord ! »

La brune fit un petit mouvement de sa baguette, et de nouveaux des commentaires se firent entendre. Et cette fois, ce fut Harry qui perdu ses vêtements de cours. Il était maintenant vêtu d'une chemise noire qui dévoilait sa clavicule et le haut de son torse et qui retombait sur un pantalon en cuir. Le dit pantalon enveloppait ses fesses de telle sorte que l'on ne puisse rien s'imaginer mais plutôt tout admirer.

« Plutôt sexy comme ça le petit Potter, chuchota Blaise à son ami Draco.

- Hum hum...

- Fermes la bouche Drake, tu baves.

- La ferme Nott, je ne bave jamais, soufflât le Serpentard sur un ton supérieur.

- Maiiis ouiii, bien sur, même pas sur Jake.

- Jake est un ami, rien de plus.

- Un ami de bonne baise comme on dit, ajouta Pansy

- Chut. Je veux voir la suite moi ! Protesta le noir. »

Et c'est donc ainsi, que le petit groupe de Serpentard suspendit sa conversation. Mais avant qu'un des deux duellistes ne chercha à se venger, le Professeur interrompit le combat :

« Les dix minutes sont passées ! Très beau duel, bravo à vous deux. Des erreurs à annoncer vous autres ?

- …

- Aucunes ? Moi si, annonça Thot en se retournant vers ses deux élèves. Votre originalité est tout à votre honneur, vous jouez entre vous comme entre chien et chat. Mais vos réflexes sont encore un peu lents, et Miss Grander vous devez effectuer plus de sorts informulés. Mr. Potter, c'est très bien sur ce point là, mais apprenez plus de sorts d'attaques.

- D'accord Professeur, scandèrent les deux Griffondors.

- Bon maintenant, Miss Davis et Mr. Thomas »

Les duels suivants se déroulèrent tranquillement et avec un rapide enchaînement. Les élèves étaient brillants et savaient effectuer de nombreux sortilèges, qu'ils soient Griffondor ou Serpentards. Et après une heure quarante cinq de luttes, de conseils, et de démonstration prodigieuses, les élèves sortirent de la salle, en sueur et avec un devoir original :

« Je veux que sur un bout de parchemin, vous m'écrivez un seul mot décrivant le sentiment que vous ressentez après ces petits duels. A vous de voir. N'importe quel mot. A jeudi tout le monde. Et bravo ! »

* * *

Désolééééé pour ce retard, vraiment. Enfin... je vous ai pas donné de date, mais après une semaine et quatre jours c'est long. En tant que grande lectrice, je sais ce que c'est !

Mais je me fais pardonner avec ce chapitre de cinq pages OpenOffice =D.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu. A bientôt. Bisous à vous.


	4. La danse est un exutoire

Disclamer : Ces personnages sont la possession de J.K Rowling, au grand malheur de millions d'auteurs de PotterFiction, et au mien. Mais, il me revient de droit, la création d'Alec Thot, et de Jake Miller.

Note importante : Je vous annonce avec joie, que Titesouris c'est gentiment proposée pour être ma Bêta. Ainsi, les corrections sont d'elle. Merciii =D

**Chapitre 4 : La danse est un exutoire.**

Tout en montant les marches pour aller au cours de Sortilèges, le groupe de Serpentard discutait joyeusement de la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

« Plutôt bien ce cours, déclara Théodore. Vous en pensez quoi, vous ?

- J'avoue. J'ai bien aimé, ce qui est une première fois ! Enchérit Daphné Greengrass.

- En tout cas, je t'ai foutu une belle raclée Blaisounet, s'extasia Pansy.

- Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça, gronda le dit Blaise avec une grimace de dégout.

- Et tu me feras quoi ? Un expelliarmus que je te renverrais encore à la gueule ? sourit son amie de toutes ses dents »

Le noir grommela une phrase où on pouvait distinguer «aucun respect» et «je t'en foutrais des expelliarmus» et la petite troupe éclata de rire. Le cours du Professeur Alec Thot les avaient rendu serein malgré les dépenses d'énergies qui les avaient fait suer.

« En tout cas, il est sexy le prof', lança Blaise pour arrêter les gloussements de ses soi-disant amis.

- C'est sur que tu n'as fait que le mâter, grogna Théodore. Et en plus, il ne l'est pas tant que ça... Il a un trop gros nez, et un corps un peu trop maigre...

- Serais tu jaloux ? lui demanda son ami noir avec un sourire ravageur.

- Bien sûr que non ! S'écria Théodore. Juste que... Bref', on se presse ? Nous allons être en retard.

- Comme si tu t'en souciais, fit remarquer sa camarade, Tracey Davis. Tu m'as l'air bien silencieux Draco...

- Parce qu'il n'y a absolument rien à redire à tout ça, répondit le blond d'un air nonchalant, tout en essayant de cacher un objet derrière son dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ? Interrogea Pansy d'un ton septique.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il précipitamment.

- J'en doute, sinon tu aurais répondu plus posément, remarqua Blaise. Passe-moi ton portable.

- Non ! Pourquoi te le passerais-je ? C'est ma vie. Et d'abord, comment sais-tu que je cache mon portable ?

- Je te connais, répliqua son ami avec un grand sourire sadique. »

Blaise fit un geste pour prendre le téléphone des mains de Draco, mais ce dernier, s'y attendant, esquiva, et commença à reculer pendant que leurs amis continuèrent à marcher. Ils avaient maintenant l'habitude de ces comportements infantiles mais si mignons de ces deux là. C'était toujours pareil. Et comme ils s'y attendaient, un Serpentard blond les dépassa en courant, suivit par un brun affichant une mine amusée.

« Faiiis liiiire Draaay ! Quémanda Blaise tout en courant.

- Tu rêves ! Ça ne te regarde en aucun point.

- Je suis ton meilleur ami, et en ayant ce rôle j'estime avoir le droit de savoir ! »

Les couloirs défilaient à une certaine vitesse, et leurs souffles commençaient à se faire rudes. Les élèves sur leur chemin s'écartaient rapidement, puis se retournaient, surpris de leur course. Des Serpentards riant à éclat de voix étaient assez rares dans les parages, et pas que les Serpentards d'ailleurs. Les collégiens, encore meurtries des événements passés en Angleterre, avaient du mal à rire de bon cœur. Draco dérapa avec grâce sur le sol devant la salle de Sortilèges, et Blaise le rejoignit une minute plus tard, tout en attrapant le portable du blond. Et dans un bas chuchotement, il lut le nouveau message que son ami avait reçu :

« ' _Salut beau blond. Ta nuit sans ma compagnie n'a pas été trop froide ? En tout cas, ta présence __quotidienne m'a manqué pendant les vacances. Te __rappelles-tu,__ du pari que j'ai fait avec Dimitri ? Oui, voilà celui où si je __perds,__ je dois faire un strip-tease dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du diner. Bah... j'ai perdu. Attend toi donc à un petit matage dans quelques heures ;) . En tout cas, j'ai attrapé un rhume. Bon évidemment, une potion Pimentine, et je suis déjà __rétabli. __Mais tes divines caresses auront été beaucoup plus... __appréciables.__ Xo. Jake ' _Juste un ami tu disais... Ça se voit » Ricana Blaise.

- Rend moi ça. Soupira Draco en tendant la main.

- Tiens « beau blond ».

- Ta gueule. Vous en avez mis du temps vous autres, fit le dit-blond en coupant court à la discussion, à ses amis Serpentard qui arrivaient enfin devant la salle.

- Nous n'avons pas courut, nous, enchérit Pansy. Qui a gagné ?

- Moi évidemment, répondit Blaise d'un ton on ne peut plus fier.

- Et qu'il y avait de si intéressant sur son portable ? Questionna Tracey, avide de rumeurs pour grossir le blog de Gossip Man qui était déjà bien remplit en deux jours de cours.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi ça te regarde, tonnèrent Draco et Pansy d'un ton sec. »

Ils échangèrent un coup d'œil et le jeune homme lui sourit d'un air complice. Entre Pansy et lui, c'était une amitié grandissante de jours en jours. Ils se découvraient, et se confiaient certains secrets. Dès la première année, il s'était établi une grande complicité entre eux, et ils riaient des rumeurs sur leur soi-disant « couple ». Leur relation était, vraie, mais assez ambiguë : leurs familles ayant encore les habitudes d'autrefois, avaient évidemment pensé à les unir lors de leurs majorités. Mais lorsque l'un des enfants avait avoué préférer les hommes, leur plan avait lamentablement échoué. Draco était un gay assumé, et avait voulu annoncer son orientation sexuelle, au lieu de se marier à l'une de ses meilleures amies, qui, qui plus est, était une bisexuelle refoulée.

« Assez les bavardages ! Cria le Professeur Flitwich. Et rentrez en silence. »

Les vert et argent commencèrent à passer la porte, et un petit groupe de Gryffondor passa. Cinq, sixième année, composés de trois filles et deux garçons, discutaient précipitamment, tout en courant le plus silencieusement possible, ce qui rendait leur conversation difficile et hachurée d'essoufflement.

« Certainement en retard... Caractéristique des Gryffondors, ajouta Théodore en soupirant. Bon tu avances Pansy ? A moins que tu ne préfères continuer à contempler cette jolie rousse...

- Je ne contemple personne, démentit la Serpentarde en rougissant un tant soit peu »

Car, oui, elle avait regardé un peu trop fixement cette fille aux yeux marron. Et le problème, c'est qu'en croisant son intense regard, elle ne n'en s'était pas sentie indifférente...

Les ventres grondaient, et la faim mordait. Puis, finalement, la cloche sonna. Cette cloche annonçant que leur soif de nourriture serait repue. C'est ainsi, que trois-cent élèves de l'École de Sorcellerie Poudlard, dévalèrent les escaliers dans un bon ensemble pour le diner. La Grande Salle se remplissait au fur et à mesure, et dans un certain brouhaha, ces derniers s'installaient à leurs tables respectives, attendant les habituels plats succulents. Et après, une attente bien trop longue pour eux, les aliments arrivèrent.

Certains élèves manquaient à l'appel, tels que Hermione Granger, qui avait fait un saut à la bibliothèque pour voir la traduction d'un mot de son devoir d'Arithmancie, ou Daphné Greengrass qui avait trouvé une nouvelle proie, pour son appétit sexuel. Mais, le plus remarquant était l'assez gros trou à la table des Serdaigles. Un bon nombre des septièmes années étaient absent, et personne n'en voyait la raison. Enfin... Deux élèves de Serpentard se doutaient du pourquoi de cette absence. L'un était curieux, et l'autre était partagé entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Et quelques minutes plus tard, une voix s'éleva dans la salle :

« Salut à tous ! Ce soir, et uniquement ce soir, merci bien, vous serez spectateur de ma mauvaise chance. A vous, mes amis Serdaigles, montrons que l'intelligence ne fait pas disparaître la folie, ou l'extraversion. Let's get it Started ! »

Une musique commença à retentir dans la Grande Salle et les Professeurs ébahies regardèrent un jeune homme châtain aux yeux vert, entrer dans la salle.

_In this context, there's no disrespect, so, when I bust my rhyme, you break your necks.  
We got five minutes for us to disconnect, from all intellect collect the rhythm effect._

Il avait quelque chose d'attirant, comme un aimant. Il n'était pas la beauté incarnée, mais pourtant, tous les regards étaient fixés sur lui, ses mouvements se faisant hypnotisant.

_Obstacles are inefficient, follow your intuition, free your inner soul and break away from tradition.  
Coz when we beat out, girl it's pullin without. You wouldn't believe how we wow shit out. _

Il avait le rythme dans la peau. Ses muscles se contractaient à chaque pas, l'imprégnant encore plus dans la chanson. Les gens d'abord abasourdis par son acte, prenaient maintenant plaisir à le regarder danser. Et petit à petit, les élèves se levèrent en tapant dans les mains.

_Everybody, everybody, let's get into it.  
Get stupid.  
Get it started, get it started, get it started.  
Let's Get It Started (ha), Let's Get It Started in here._

Le jeune homme déboutonna doucement sa chemise, et malgré que certains professeurs trouvaient cela très inconvenant, le Professeur McGonagall les empêcha d'interrompre ce spectacle. Ce garçon parvenait à détendre les tensions des jeunes qui étaient encore hantés de drames. Beaucoup d'élèves ne connaissaient pas la chanson, celle ci étant Moldue, mais cependant ils commencèrent à se libérer, pendant que le brun, continuait à se déshabiller au fil des paroles.

« Je comprend pourquoi tu couches avec lui, murmura Blaise, en fixant toujours le jeune brun des yeux, à son ami blond.

- Oui, moi aussi, lui rétorqua ce dernier tout en admirant Jake, qui souriait en se défoulant.

- Nous aussi, s'exclamèrent Pansy et Théodore, qui avaient écouté discrètement leur conversation. »

C'est à ce moment là que Draco croisa le regard de son partenaire de lit. Il n'en était pas amoureux, mais au travers de ses qualités d'ami, il avait trouvé en lui, un « compagnon de baise », comme se plaisait à l'appeler Pansy. Le vert de ses yeux brillaient de joie, et il sourit encore plus grandement au blond.

_Let's get ill, that's the deal.  
At the gate, we'll bring the bud top drill. (Just)  
Lose your mind this is the time,  
Ya'll test this drill, Just and bang your spine. (Just) _

Jake se mouvait avec désinvolture. La danse était sa passion, mais aussi son don, et après avoir jeté sa chemise d'un bleu profond, il commença à déboutonner son pantalon de lin. Les élèves se mouvaient avec lui, et se dirigèrent au centre de la salle. La salle abritait des enfants qui dansaient sans gêne, qui enchainaient des pas, sans vouloir se préoccuper s'ils étaient bons ou pas.

_Lets get woohoo! (in here) Ow, ow, ow!  
Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya, ya...  
Runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin', and runnin' runnin' _

Les dernières notes de techno' s'arrêtèrent, et les collégiens se regardèrent un instant sans savoir quoi faire, tel sortit d'une transe. Finalement, au bout d'une petite minute, quelqu'un applaudit. S'ensuivit une acclamation pour le brave garçon. Jake, quelque peu gêné, mais heureux, salua la foule, récupéra ses affaires à terre, et partit se rhabiller à l'extérieur de la salle. Et ce n'est qu'en revenant, qu'il marcha derrière la table des Serpentards et en passant murmura au creux de l'oreille de son ami :

« J'espère que ça t'a plut, je pourrais le refaire spécialement pour toi si tu veux »

« Bonjour mes amis. Vous ai-je manqué ? Ne mentez pas, je sais bien que oui.

On a tous fait l'expérience hier soir, de la prestation de Jake Miller. Magnifique danseur. A croquer même, si puis-je dire. Mais, par delà son strip-tease innocent, ses regards dirigés vers un certain blond Serpentard, ne se sont pas fait discrets. Et encore moi innocent. Voudrait-il faire subir le même sort à notre «Prince de Glace » ? Ou l'a-t-il déjà fait ? Je vous rassure, Gossip Man va fouiller, mes chéris.

On a vu :

Mandy Blockehurts et Terry Boot se rendre à la salle de bain des Préfets, plutôt bien occupés. Les conséquences du duel entre Harry Potter et Hermione Granger : l'un en pantalon en cuir et l'autre en écolière japonaise (Apparemment, tordant à souhait !). Notre blondinet et son ami, Blaise Zabini, se pourchasser dans les couloirs, tels des enfants. Mais aussi Daphné Greengrass en pleine copulation avec un certain, Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Avides de ragots, à bientôt, je vous le promets. **Gossip Man. **»

Finiiii ! Bon ça fait un bout de temps maintenant... J'avoue, avoir eu énormément de mal pour ce chapitre. L'inspiration venait par petit bout et j'ai changé de nombreuses fois de nombreux passages. Mais j'espère que vous êtes toujours là et que ça vous plait toujours. Merci à ceux qui me laisse des reviews, mais aussi à ceux qui me lise ! Merci énormément à vous ! J'espère poster plus souvent, mais je préviens, des fois je ne posterais pas pendant, maximum un mois. Je préfère avertir =). Bisous à vous.

Let's Get it Started – Black Eyed Peas.


	5. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour à tous.

Voilà des mois et des mois que je n'ai pas posté un nouveau chapitre. Et cela restera comme ça. Je suis réellement désolée, mais j'ai eu beau retarder le moment fatidique, je n'ai pas eu d'idées et mon esprit est resté totalement bloqué. Cette fiction ne m'intéressait plus, bien que j'adorais l'écrire.

Je vous remercie tous, vous ne savez pas à quel point vos reviews et vos encouragements m'ont fait plaisir. Je suis favoris pour 10 personnes et 21 personnes ont mis ma fiction en alerte.

Je compte continuer à écrire, et cette fois je ne referais plus la même erreur : j'attendrais d'avoir bien avancé voire fini ma fiction, pour la poster. J'ai d'ailleurs un OS et une fiction en tête.

Bises à tous.

Smaarties


End file.
